finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Jecht
200px|right Jecht is a non-player character in Final Fantasy X. He is the father of Tidus; legendary Guardian of High Summoner Braska, as well as being a major blitzball star in his hometown of Zanarkand. Jecht is a tall, muscular man with a tendency to drink heavily, and wields a large black sword in battle. Though he is a good person, Jecht is technically a major antagonist in the game: he forms the core of the current incarnation of Sin, being the most recent Final Aeon to defeat Sin ten years prior to the game, and is seen in Tidus's mostly negative perspective of him. In person, Jecht only appears in flashbacks and at the very end of the game, but as Sin, he appears throughout the game to attack the party. The voice of Jecht is provided by Masuo Amada in Japanese, and Gregg Berger in English (where Jecht is pronounced ). __TOC__ Character On the surface, Jecht is a surly and arrogant man. He frequently refers to himself as "the great Jecht" (Jecht-san in the Japanese releases), and declares himself the best blitzball player there is. As a blitzball star he loves fame and glamour, and asks Braska several times if there will be any celebratory events on their pilgrimage. Eventually his career hit a slump when Jecht began drinking, and it was rumored he was going to retire, though he was quick to deny this and claim he could quit drinking if he chose. Jecht was also verbally abusive to Tidus, giving him the nickname "crybaby" and otherwise brushing him off or berating him. Despite his numerous flaws, at heart Jecht is a good man. He criticizes Tidus frequently, but does so in the hope his criticisms will encourage Tidus to try harder and disprove him. Jecht does love Tidus, but has trouble expressing it: a sentimental message to Tidus on a sphere is cut off with Jecht mumbling "Remember, you're my son. And...well, uh...never mind. I'm no good at these things." When the party reaches Zanarkand, a flashback shows Jecht telling Braska and Auron his dream is to train Tidus into a star blitzball player like him. When Tidus confronts Jecht at the end of the game, his first words to Tidus are to accuse him of being "all bones" and question his diet, but immediately after he compliments Tidus on how much he has grown. Beyond Tidus, Jecht is generally good-natured. He enjoys the Hymn of the Fayth, and it is the people of Spira singing the tune for him that calms Sin enough for Tidus and his comrades to enter the beast and find Jecht at its core. He is also well-loved by his fans, to the point a blitzball tournament in Zanarkand is named in his honor after he disappears. Perhaps the best example of Jecht's benevolence is his decision to sacrifice himself to become the Final Aeon, choosing to give up his life and any chance to return home in favor of defeating Sin, and hopefully one day finding a way to defeat it for good. Story Final Fantasy X Jecht came to Spira from a magically-summoned replica of Zanarkand, created from the memories of those who lived in the original and maintained by Yu Yevon, the Summoner who was the leader of Zanarkand a thousand years before the events of Final Fantasy X. Jecht became a star blitzball player, perfecting his own technique, the "Sublimely Magnificent Jecht Shot Mark III," otherwise known as the Jecht Shot. In the present, Jecht's son, Tidus, claims that he hates his father for putting him and his mother through hard times, and because he was left under a lot of pressure to live up to Jecht's fame. Whenever Jecht was around, according to Tidus, his mother constantly ignored him and spent time with her husband. Jecht disappeared one day while training out at sea, where he came in contact with Sin resting in the waters. Sin pulled Jecht out of the dream and transported him into present-day Spira, where he was seen as a crazy drunkard and locked up in Bevelle. Soon after his imprisonment, Braska visited Jecht and requested he become one of two Guardians, the other being Auron - a Bevelle warrior monk who had fallen from grace. Auron objected to Jecht being a Guardian but Braska thought it the perfect irony for three of the most unlikely people to defeat Sin; a drunken blitzball player from Zanarkand, a summoner with a "heathen" Al Bhed wife and a "half-breed" daughter (namely Yuna), and a disgraced warrior monk. Before they departed, Jecht told Yuna numerous stories about his Zanarkand; because of this, she is the only one of the playable characters (aside from Rikku and Auron himself) who is not skeptical of the idea that Tidus comes from Zanarkand ten years later. During the earlier parts of their journey, Jecht's tendency to drink sometimes got him into trouble, most notably when on the Moonflow when he once thought that a shoopuf was a giant Fiend and wounded it, forcing Braska to pay for the damage with all of his travel money. After this incident, however, Jecht gives up drinking anything stronger than shoopuf milk for fear that his family would be ashamed of him, and out of embarrassment for what he had forced Braska to do. Jecht also records their journey on the way to show his wife and Tidus, still hopeful he will find a way home some day. Over the course of Braska's pilgrimage, Jecht matured as he learned about Spira and what became of Zanarkand, his own personal journey mirroring what Tidus would go through ten years later. According to Auron, Jecht would often suggest that they help people along the way because it was "the right thing to do", which always led to trouble for the three. Jecht also eventually came to accept he was trapped in Spira with no hope to return to Zanarkand, and left behind spheres to help guide Tidus' journey in case Tidus befell the same fate he had. By the time they reached Zanarkand, Jecht, Auron, and Braska had bonded and became close friends, and it was Jecht who offered to give up his life to become Braska's Final Aeon, knowing that he could never return home. As one last favor, Jecht asked Auron to look after Tidus, believing that Auron could find a way to the Dream Zanarkand. Though Auron protests Jecht's choice, knowing Sin will eventually return, Jecht assures Auron he'll think of a way to eventually stop Sin's continual reincarnations. As the Final Aeon, Jecht defeated Sin, but the "spiral of death" surrounding Sin continued: Yu Yevon's spirit possessed the Final Aeon and transformed Jecht into the core of the new Sin, leaving Jecht's soul trapped within the creature for ten years. Unable to completely fight back against the powerful instincts Yu Yevon had instilled within Sin, the only times Jecht could operate of his own free will was for brief moments when he heard the Hymn of the Fayth. However, Jecht eventually managed to assert some control and make his way to Dream Zanarkand, where he communicated with the now-undead Auron and transported him and Tidus to Spira, hoping that Tidus would be able to find a way to destroy Sin for good where he had failed. While in Spira, Tidus would reminisce about Jecht frequently, not suspecting the beast Sin was his father. When Auron revealed the truth to him, Tidus initially refused to believe him. However, Tidus eventually sensed Jecht within Sin, and with Auron's urgings realizes Jecht's desire is for Tidus to kill him and free him from being forced to destroy Spira. Tidus and his comrades are later stunned to find Sin complacently listening to the Hymn of the Fayth, the same song Jecht enjoyed as a human. Tidus accepts what he must do at this point, and promises Jecht he will find a way to end the cycle and free him. Using the Fahrenheit to broadcast the Hymn across Spira, Tidus' group manages to bring all of Spira together in song, calming Sin momentarily. This allows them to fight their way through the beast's innards and confront Jecht at Sin's core. Able to speak to his son one final time, Jecht transformed into the Final Aeon, and was defeated by Tidus and his allies. Dying, Jecht and Tidus finally made peace, and Yuna used her aeons to weaken the spirit of Yu Yevon, making him vulnerable for the first time in a thousand years. The group then unleashed an assault on him directly, destroying him and ending Spira's spiral of death. ''Final Fantasy X-2 Jecht first appears in a short flashback from the scholar Maechen during Chapter 5 at the Zanarkand Ruins. Jecht also has a small voice cameo in the final battles of ''Final Fantasy X-2 along with Braska and Auron, during which time they give Yuna encouraging words and advice on where to strike Vegnagun. Not surprisingly, as Shuyin resembles his son, he calls him a crybaby as well as one that needed a "good spanking". Judging by how Tidus and Shuyin are similar to one another and how Tidus is most likely a memory based off Shuyin, one could argue Shuyin's father was similar to Jecht, but nothing is ever said regarding Shuyin's life other than his love for Lenne. In Battle Main Article: Braska's Final Aeon. Jecht himself is never fought nor is ever seen fighting. He is only fought in the form of Braska's Final Aeon, in Sin's Core. Other Appearances ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Chaos has summoned a combined force of ''Final Fantasy's ultimate villains in an attempt to gain control of a number of Crystals, resulting in total control of the Final Fantasy worlds. Jecht is one of these villains and stands as the villain representing Final Fantasy X, opposing Tidus, his son. Jecht has no true interest in serving Chaos, fighting only on the word of the Emperor with the hope of attaining an unspecified dream involving his son. Jecht also confronts Tidus to offer him the chance to settle their grudge and prove himself. Later in the game, it is revealed that Jecht was a member of Cosmos's ranks during past conflicts between Cosmos and Chaos. His servitude to the God of Discord is simply another component of the Emperor's grand scheme to destroy Cosmos and end the war. Gallery Image:Braska's Final Aeon2.png|Braska's Final Aeon artwork. Trivia *The music that plays during the final confrontation against Braska's Final Aeon within Sin is "Otherworld", a heavy metal style song with English lyrics that is uncommon for a Final Fantasy game. Noticeably, the only other time the song plays is during Sin's attack on Dream Zanarkand in the opening FMV. *Though his artwork depicts him with a sword, the flashbacks in Final Fantasy X never show Jecht carrying the weapon, and only one reference is made to Jecht using a sword as a weapon at all until using it as Braska's Final Aeon. de:Jekkt es:Jecht Category:Final Fantasy X Non-Player Characters Category:Villains Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Non-Player Characters